Advice
by RKORhodes
Summary: Seth is stuck in a predicament when his feelings begin to surface.


Seth stood outside in the cold, horrible weather and never ending snowfall. He took his time contemplating life in this moment. He liked to be alone because he felt like he annoyed others. He observed the snowflakes falling from the sky and admired them. Each one of them were unique and beautiful.

"Seth."

Seth turned around to find his friend Daniel Bryan and his wife Brie Bella.

"Hey, guys."

"We know something's up," Brie stated.

"Why do you say that?"

"Whenever you're out here alone, there's something that's gotta be on your mind," Daniel said, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Come on, hun. You can tell us. Don't you trust us?" Brie had complete sincerity in her eyes and voice.

"I trust you both. I've been thinking..."

"About somebody?" Brie questioned.

Seth nodded, and Brie and Daniel shared a look.

"Roman," Daniel spoke.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You've been thinking about Roman."

"Well, I..."

"Seth, don't deny it. Brie and I have been keeping an eye on the two of you lately, and as a married couple, we like to think of you guys like we think of us."

"You guys are totally in love with each other," Brie stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But..."

"No. No buts. You're going to talk to Roman about this, okay?" Daniel ordered.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Brie asked, sudden hopeful eyes now filled with disappointment.

"Let me answer that. You listen very closely. Being afraid to admit to somebody that you love them is more foolish than actually telling them that you love them. You've got this life to live. Don't live your life with regrets. Take risks even if you're unsure about it. What's the worst that could happen? I say you go for it because you only got one shot," Daniel told Seth.

"I guess you're right."

"I think it's time to go to the gym," Brie smiled.

"I'm down for it. You coming, Seth?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Seth gave in.

"I was hoping you would," Brie replied, but the smirk on her face went unnoticed by Seth.

* * *

Seth struggled to lift the 400 pound weight up while he was laying down.

"Need some help?"

That voice was definitely a voice he hadn't expected to hear.

"No, I just finished," Seth replied, setting down the weight and sitting up.

"You broke quite the sweat today, Sethie." Roman chuckled.

"I strive to be the best I can be."

Brie looked at Seth from the opposite side of the gym. 'Talk to him,' she mouthed.

"Seth? Did you hear me?"

Seth didn't even realize that Roman was talking to him since he was distracted by Brie.

"No, sorry. What did you say?"

"The authority spoke with me today and they have plans for The Shield."

"Okay, what's up?"

"They're thinking of you and me leaving Dean and then he'll become a great heel. They want us to regain the tag team gold."

"Really? That's awesome that we'll get to be the tag team champions again. And I'm sure Ambrose will be great on his own."

This struck an opportunity for Seth. He and Roman would be alone more often now. It was up to him to figure out when he would tell Roman his feelings about him. He was never straightforward with things, but then he remembered Daniel's words.  
Take risks. What's the worst that could happen?

"Roman, could I talk to you alone? Somewhere more private?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"What's up?" Roman asked as they stood in the locker room.

"I... um... well..."

Roman looked at him, patiently waiting for him to go on. Seth regretted this and the words kept repeating in his head. Roman took Seth's hand.

"Everything okay?" Roman asked.

Seth was shaking now. He felt as if he would fall to the ground any second. Seth hugged the Samoan and placed his arms around his waist.

"Nothing is okay."

Roman stroked the younger man's hair as an effort to calm him down.

"It's okay. It's just a bad day, you'll make it."

"See that's the problem. It isn't just a bad day. It's a bad life."

"Come on now, Seth. Don't say that. You have everything you need."

"You're wrong."

"Seth, don't be ridiculous."

Seth pulled out of the hug.

"You know what's ridiculous? I have all of these feelings that have been bottled up inside of me for such a long time that I honestly feel like I'm not even normal anymore. And these feelings are for you. Yeah, you heard me. I have feelings for you and it's been driving me fucking crazy."

Seth didn't realize that he had been crying and shouting. Seth stormed out of the locker room, while Roman was still trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

"I took the risk, Daniel. I fucking did it."

"How did it go?"

"How did it go? I was so embarrassed that I left him there. I didn't even give him any time to respond or react." Seth fumed. "I know that I made things awkward now. I fucked up.

I'm such a fuck up."

"Uhh, Seth."

"I ruin people's lives, probably ruined Roman's life too. He probably thinks I'm a fucking faggot."

"Seth!" Daniel yelled louder.

"Shut up! I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me. I don't matter."

"You do matter," Roman spoke softly from behind Seth.

Seth froze, in complete shock. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Stop it. You mean something to me, Seth."

Seth turned around to meet Roman's eyes.

"I know I don't."

Roman took Seth's face in his hands and kissed his lips.

"Awweee," Brie sighed at the two.

"See, man. What did you think would happen?" Daniel asked, smiling at the two.

"I thought that you wouldn't talk to me anymore because you'd think I'm weird for liking you," Seth told Roman, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"If anything, I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"You had the guts to tell me that you like me. Most people can't be brave like that."

"Sorry for yelling at you about it."

Roman pushed a thin strand of hair out of Seth's face. He started laughing and Seth looked confused.

"It's okay. You told me and it was a good thing that you did because I was pretty damn confused on how I feel about you."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Every time we go out to the ring together, I'm always looking at you. From the cute gap in your teeth to the best butt I've ever seen, I'm always looking at you, Seth."

Roman didn't give Seth any time to respond and his lips crashed against his. Seth smiled into the kiss.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Brie and Daniel chanted in unison.

Seth and Roman broke apart and realized that the whole locker room was there, too. Seth looked at Roman with worried eyes. Roman took Seth's hand. The thing that shocked them was that everyone was chanting "yes."

"They love us." Seth grinned.

Roman grabbed Seth's other hand and looked at him, pressing his forehead to his.

"Now we can be happy." Roman smiled.

"I love you."

"And I love you just as much as you love me."

They turned to the crowd of their co workers and chanted along with them. It never hurt to follow someone's advice after all.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. [:


End file.
